Codex entry: The Maker
} |excerptonly = } |name = The Maker |sortkey = Maker |image = Makersun.gif |number DAO = 68 |category DAO = Magic and Religion |location DAO = Magi Origin: Check a bookcase at the chapel in the Senior Mage Quarters. Human Noble Origin: After speaking with Mother Mallol. Other Origins: Approaching the altar in Lothering chantry. |category DA2 = Lore |location DA2 = A book in Kirkwall Chantry in Act 1. |number DAI = 51 (+3JoH, +4TD, +2T) |category DAI = History |location DAI = Haven chantry - room accross from Josephine's office. |see also = Chantry, Chant of Light |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |text = There was no word For heaven or for earth, for sea or sky. All that existed was silence. Then the Voice of the Maker rang out, The first Word, And His Word became all that might be: Dream and idea, hope and fear, Endless possibilities. And from it made his firstborn. And he said to them: In My image I forge you, To you I give dominion Over all that exists. By your will May all things be done. Then in the center of heaven He called forth A city with towers of gold, streets with music for cobblestones, And banners which flew without wind. There, He dwelled, waiting To see the wonders His children would create. The children of the Maker gathered Before his golden throne And sang hymns of praise unending. But their songs Were the songs of the cobblestones. They shone with the golden light Reflected from the Maker's throne. They held forth the banners That flew on their own. And the Voice of the Maker shook the Fade Saying: In My image I have wrought My firstborn. You have been given dominion Over all that exists. By your will All things are done. Yet you do nothing. The realm I have given you Is formless, ever-changing. And He knew he had wrought amiss. So the Maker turned from his firstborn And took from the Fade A measure of its living flesh And placed it apart from the Spirits, and spoke to it, saying: Here, I decree Opposition in all things: For earth, sky For winter, summer For darkness, Light. By My Will alone is Balance sundered And the world given new life. And no longer was it formless, ever-changing, But held fast, immutable, With Words for heaven and for earth, sea and sky. At last did the Maker From the living world Make men. Immutable, as the substance of the earth, With souls made of dream and idea, hope and fear, Endless possibilities. Then the Maker said: To you, my second-born, I grant this gift: In your heart shall burn An unquenchable flame All-consuming, and never satisfied. From the Fade I crafted you, And to the Fade you shall return Each night in dreams That you may always remember me. And then the Maker sealed the gates Of the Golden City And there, He dwelled, waiting To see the wonders His children would create. ''--Threnodies 5:1-8'' }} es:Entrada del códice: El Hacedor Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dragon Age II codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries Category:Chant of Light